Ruta de escape
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: O la forma más fácil, pronta, de salir de ahí. Que ha sido una serie de malas decisiones tomadas, una tras otra y- Se acabó. Junpei ve al niño ese, Takuya, convertirse en Digimon y se da cuenta de todo su error. Su gran error. Nunca debió haber escuchado a aquella voz misteriosa que venía de su teléfono, nunca debió abordar el tren, quedarse callado o dejarse arrastrar hasta ahí.


Hago todo y hago nada. Y entre esto y aquello quise adentrarme en la personalidad de Junpei. Hablar sobre él y sus síntomas. Sobre su sentido común y que se me hace perfecto el hecho de que a pesar de sus negaciones sobre la genialidad de ser un héroe para con Tomoki, al ser llamado y luego elegido como portador de los spirits del trueno, la verdad es que existe y hago un reconocimiento sobre sus buenas intenciones y como al final le gusta ayudar. No sé, los que me conocen saben que le tengo un cariño especial a este y a Tomoki dentro de la saga (lo que no les quita cariño mío a los demás).

En fin, el título está un poco flojo y la explicación de arriba quizá está demás. Pero lo dejo por aquí, para quienes gusten de leerlo. Disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon Frontier no me pertenece.

* * *

**Ruta de escape.**

Por Blue-Salamon.

* * *

Junpei no es muy bueno leyendo el ambiente.

Y no tiene la confianza.

Por lo que no pregunta.

Aunque las palabras se le quieren salir de la boca, se quedan atoradas a medio camino entre la garganta y la lengua, donde supone se encuentra la conexión que hace que sonidos inteligibles se unan en sílabas e hilen palabras que formaran ideas coherentes.

_...O algo como eso._

_« ¿Es un juego o no? »_

He ahí la verdadera pregunta.

¿Cómo va a saberlo Junpei si es que él es tan malo para eso que, a más de la mitad de iniciado el año escolar, aún no puede nombrar a una sola persona que sea su amigo?

¿Puede, en verdad, aquel forcejeo tratarse de un juego o...?

No, no, no.

Junpei no es un chico que se mete en problemas. Junpei no es un chico que arme alborotos por pequeñeces. Junpei no es un chico que se meta con cualquiera y su único método para hacer amigos se tratan de sus aburridos trucos torpes de magia.

Así que.

_Junpei no tiene que meterse en eso._

Es decir, ¿o sí?

Está en último año, ¿verdad? Tiene un deber sobre los menores. Y ese niño parecía muy, muy, pequeño. Estaría en segundo. ¿O primero quizá...? ¿Y los otros chicos eran como de cuarto o quinto? Quizá hasta estuvieran en sexto, como él.

Él se sienta. El niño se sienta. Y una... chica muy bonita también toma asiento cerca de él. Bien, Junpei, de acuerdo: no la mires tanto, no la mires tanto, no la mires tan-... ¡te vió, te vió! Piensa rápido y trata de decirle algo. ¡Piensa rápido y trata de decirle algo! ¡Algo, algo, algo-... Olvídalo. Volteó la cara. Está fuera de tu alcance. Seamos sinceros, Junpei, una chica como ella está muy, muy, lejos de tu alcance. Por eso tienes que dejar de mirarla y, y... y no mirar al niño al que claramente viste siendo forzado a entrar a ese tren.

Pero.

Pero, no. No, Junpei. No estás obligado a fungir de héroe. No estás obligado a meterte en asuntos de los demás. No estás. Estás.

Maldición.

_Maldición._

Es automático el movimiento. E incuestionable cuando hurga entre los bolsillos de su grandioso mono azul —Junpei tiene que felicitarse a sí mismo (aunque el mayor mérito lo tendrían los programas extraños de su madre por sugerirle la idea), aquellos pantalones de cuerpo entero con (in)finita cantidad de bolsillos y espacios siempre serían útiles, por no decir cómodos— y saca una barra de chocolate. Echa una mirada de vuelta a la chica, pero ella parece demasiado metida en su mundo como para hablarle. Vaya. _Qué terrible era ser rechazado sin siquiera intentarlo (o serlo)._

Lo único que puede darle consuelo, lo único que puede mantenerlo alejado de sus culposos pensamientos, es darle una mordida a su barra de chocolate. Darle una mordida y fingir que nada estaba pasando. Nada.

Pero. Pero más tarde. Más tarde llega un nuevo chico. Más tarde, Junpei se entera del sonido tan bonito de la voz de la chica linda. Más tarde, también se escurren lo que parecen vagos (y banales) motivos. Hay lágrimas y una queja que le remuerde la consciencia.

... Maldición, sí era un niño de primero y aquellos sí que eran unos matones.

Pero Junpei ya no tiene tiempo ni para discutir, ni para sentirse culpable, ni para ofrecer una barra de chocolate al niño pequeño a modo de disculpa.

Hay una sacudida y algo extraño ocurre. Junpei ni siquiera recuerda porqué es que fue a dar allá.

Junpei ni siquiera entiende que haya decidido hacerle caso a una voz que salía desde adentro de su celular.

Junpei piensa que aquello es una tontería y que en cuanto ponga un pie fuera de ese tren debería de buscar la forma más rápida de volver a casa, con su madre que lo estaría esperando a que regresara con la compra hecha a su hogar.

Junpei sabe que tiene que respirar. Tomarse la cosas con calma. Ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad. Seguridad ante todo y entonces. Entonces.

Algún día se verá recompensado.

Por todo lo que hace. Por todo lo que hizo. Y por todo lo que hará.

Su teléfono sufre una alteración. Y otra vez la voz, la misma voz de antes, le da la bienvenida al mundo digital.

_¿ « Mundo Digital » ?_

_¿Digivice?_

Luego hay unas. Cosas. Cosas volando. ¿Aves? ¿Criaturas?

_Digimon._

Y Takuya después se convierte en. Una de esas_, cosas_. _Criaturas. _Digimon.

Y esa es la gota que colma el vaso porque todo es tan irreal. Nada tiene sentido y es difícil entender como la chica bonita de nombre Izumi y el niño pequeño, Tomoki, parecen más entusiasmados ahora que aterrados como _deberían _de estar.

El presentimiento de que habían llegado a un lugar con la palabra problemas escrita por todas partes se asienta en el estómago de Junpei para no quitarse de ahí por un tiempo. Un largo, largo, tiempo.


End file.
